Swimming pools and water features can be hazardous to users because of high suction in drains. Blockage of pump return lines can drop the vacuum level, causing the pump and motor to operate at high speeds which leads to their destruction. Existing patents and devices by the inventor, which are incorporated herein by reference, detect when there is a blockage in suction lines or return lines in spas and swimming pools. Different devices are required for distinct normal operating conditions which occur when the pumps are used for circulating and when the pumps are used for increased flows like those that are used in spas and various water features such as fountains and waterfalls. Needs exist for an improved pump and alarm controls that detect blockages and entrapment conditions for pools, spas, and a variety of water features under a variety of operating conditions and shuts down pump operations and sounds an alarm for safety when they occur.